xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
C-3PO(Lego Universe)
C-3PO is Star Wars minifigure released in 2000. He was introduced in 2000 and has made eleven appearances in sets so far. He appears in The LEGO Movie voiced by Anthony Daniels. Race for the Holocrons Luke Skywalker, Leia, C-3PO and R2-D2 are at Utapau trying to find a ship to travel to Tatooine, but a Boga attacks them after it gets a rock kicked at it by Luke. It chases them down a hole, including itself as Luke jumps down to save them. As for Han Solo and Chewbacca, Darth Vader attacks the Millennium Falcon in his personal TIE fighter, thinking they destroyed the Death Star. Han and Chewie manage to destroy Vader's fighter, but he manages to sneak in and interrogate Han Solo and his Wookiee about Luke's whereabouts, but not before insulting the Falcon. Appearances * 4504 Millennium Falcon (Old design) * 4475 Jabba's Message (Old design) * 7106 Droid Escape (Old design) * 7190 Millennium Falcon (Old design) * 8092 Luke's Landspeeder (New design) * 8129 AT-AT Walker (New design) * 9490 Droid Escape (2012 redesign) * 10144 Sandcrawler (Old design) * 10188 Death Star (New design) * 10198 Tantive IV (New design) * 10236 Ewok Village (2012 redesign) * 852843 Star Wars Magnet Set (Recoloured design) * 75059 Sandcrawler (2014 redesign) * 75136 Droid Escape Pod Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures(cameo) * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair (Disassembled) * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out * The Yoda Chronicles * The LEGO Movie Notes * The C-3PO Minifigure had seven different prototypes before the final copy. You can see one of the prototype first runs here. http://www.minifigpriceguide.com/detailPages/STARWARS_sw010a.html * C-3PO's hands disapear many times when getting near walls in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogyon some computers. * According to the book Standing Small by Nevin Martell, the 14-karat gold C-3PO is currently the most expensive minifigure produced. It is estimated to be worth over US $200. Only five copies of this gold figure exist. LEGO put them in random boxes which included the C-3PO mini figure. * In LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace and LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out, he is voiced by Anthony Daniels, who plays C-3PO in the Star Wars movies, The Clone Wars television series and The LEGO Movie. * C-3PO makes a cameo appearance in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures in the level The Lost Temple where he is one of five characters hidden throughout the game which must be found to unlock Han Solo. * The Episode VII variant has a dark red arm and hand. Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Aliens Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Multilingualism Category:Cowards Category:Veterans Category:Robots Category:Warrior